


that's my bestie!

by crispy_ceasar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, they are BEST FRIENDS WAHH, this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written mayo what have u done to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_ceasar/pseuds/crispy_ceasar
Summary: tubbo comes out to tommy. it goes quite well.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 276
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	that's my bestie!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orphans_Obliterated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphans_Obliterated/gifts).



> waited SO LATE to write this,,,, i had a breakdown because i thought "hey lemme watch interstellar while i write!" and i had a crisis, my mind has been expanded,, i also cried several times anyways go watch it but here u go mayo mwah i hope u like

tubbo was shitting their pants.

well okay, not literally of course, that would be weird, but that sentence appropriately described their mood. their mood?

fucking terrified.

they reminded themself to breathe, drumming their fingers against their desk. on the screen in front of them, discord. their mouse was hovering just over the call button. the button that would call tommy.

“i can do this.” they whispered, running a hand through their messy hair, “i can tell tommy that i’m nonbinary.”

they had gotten used to saying it out loud, whispered to themselves when no one was around, but saying it to another person was totally different. it wasn’t that they thought tommy wouldn’t be supportive, they were sure he would. it was just nerve wracking. tubbo had never told anyone else when they figured it out. and once they figured it out, it all clicked into place. and they couldn't help but cringe when people used the wrong pronouns, inwardly wincing every time. they just pretended nothing was different.

it felt so wrong once they realized. everytime someone said man, or bro, or used he/him, or the million or so times tommy called them big man on stream.

but today it would be different. because they were going to tell tommy. and after that? well, they hadn’t quite got there but they were sure they’d know once they told tommy. if they could ever get up the courage to just hit the damn call button.

just do it, they thought. like ripping off a bandaid. with a deep breath, they hit call.

ring. ring. ring. ring.

“tubbo! hey!” tommy’s stupid profile picture lit up with a green ring, and a few seconds later he turned on his camera. tubbo turned on theirs, hoping they didn’t look too nervous.

“hey tommy!” 

“what’s up?” tommy said brightly, spinning in his chair. he looked to be relaxed as ever, sitting cross legged and throwing a ball up and down. he was definitely a stark opposite to tubbo, who sat ramrod straight in their chair, hands tightly clenched in front of them.

“well, i was actually hoping to talk about something, uh, slightly important.” they grimaced, rubbing the back of their neck. at this, tommy straightened up, throwing the ball to the side.

“yeah dude what’s up?” 

“i, uh.” they clenched their teeth, staring holes through the wall above their webcam. why was it so hard? they know tommy’s supportive! they know he won’t care! but what if he thinks of them differently? what if he wants a best friend who’s a boy? no, that doesn’t make sense. they just need to do it.

“tubbo? earth to tubbo.” they look up, startled, and tommy’s waving his hands back and forth in front of the camera.

“huh?”

“you zoned out big man.” they wince a little, and before they can stop it, what comes tumbling out of their mouth is:

“don’t call me that!” tommy pauses, taken aback and tubbo freezes. shit, fuck they did not mean to say that oh shit-

“oh my god, uh, i’m sorry.” they put their head in their hands, exhaling sharply. 

“you okay?” tubbo picks up on the way tommy has to physically restrain himself from saying ‘big man’ and inwardly snorts. 

“i‘m going to tell you something and i… don’t know how you’ll react but i need to say it okay.” they take a deep breath.

“i know a field where we can hide the body, it’s okay.” tommy says, face incredibly serious all of a sudden, and tubbo bursts out laughing, tommy following suit. all their tension dissapates just like that. they don’t know why they were ever really scared to tell him, it’s tommy.

“i’m… uh, nonbinary,” they swallow, “so like, uh i’d like they/them instead of he/him.” tommy’s eyes widen minutely, and he sits up straighter.

“oh. oh.”

“yeah.” they look away. it’s fine, it’s fine. is he okay with it? he doesn’t look mad.

“that’s cool! that’s fine, tubbo. wait is it still tubbo? oh my god i called you big man, is that a no-no? i’m sorry tubbo, i’ll stop. wait does that mean-”

“tommy, slow down.” tubbo cuts him off with a laugh, grinning suddenly. again, why were they ever scared to tell him? 

“yeah it’s still tubbo, and it’s okay you didn’t know.”

“so, on stream is it…?”

“yeah i obviously didn’t… tell anyone else. you’re kinda the first person i told.”

“oh.” tubbo can tell tommy’s trying not to smile, and they laugh.

“aw, you're right chuffed now.” they tease, shifting into a more comfortable position.

“tubbo that sounded so horribly british.” they both laugh again, then tubbo runs a hand through their hair again.

“but seriously, i haven’t… told anyone else, and i want to, i just…”

“it’s hard?”

“yeah.”

“well, i support you tubbo.” tommy says solemnly, staring directly into his webcam, “even if no one else does.”

“thank you tommy.” they blink rapidly, smiling even though there is a slight amount of tears welling up in the corners of their eyes. shhh, it’s fine no one notices. they just… well, logically they knew tommy would be cool. he’s called out homophobes and transphobes in his chat before but it’s just… he doesn’t even look slightly put off, giving tubbo a few minutes to collect themself.

“so, what do you want to do?” tommy leans back again, starting to spin around.

“well, i have to tell my family before, like, the world. but for now… ranboo?” they say hesitantly. 

“awesome. wait like… right now?”

“why not.” they say, gaining confidence. tommy’s support has made them feel a little braver, brave enough to maybe tell more people and then everyone. okay, okay. they can do this.

“want me to drag him into the call?” tommy pauses, “oh shit, i mean, i can hang up if you wanna go call him-”

“shut up dumbass, of course i want you here.” tubbo grins, leaning forward, “now drag his tall ass in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> tubbo isn't nb irl this is just a fic!! dont cancel me


End file.
